Conventional implanted cardiac defibrillation devices (ICDs) are typically programmed to deliver a defibrillation shock only after a device's capacitors have been fully charged. For high voltage shocks, charge times may exceed 10 seconds. For example, a conventional ICD can achieve a stored energy charge of 25 J in about 10 seconds, which is sufficient to deliver a high voltage shock (e.g., leading edge of about 800 V).
While high voltage shocks have proven effective for ventricular defibrillation, the delay between detection of an arrhythmia and delivery of a high voltage shock may be needlessly long and, further, the voltage or energy may be needlessly excessive. Therefore, a need exists for alternative or adjunct therapies that can treat arrhythmic conditions more quickly and/or at a lesser voltage or energy. Such alternative or adjunct therapies may also reduce patient pain and increase acceptance of certain shock therapies in suitable patient populations. Early conversion of an arrhythmia may also reduce the occurrence of loss of consciousness due to reduced blood flow to the brain. Various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., described herein aim to address such needs and/or other needs.